1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power rail and guidebeam assembly for a vehicle transportation system and, more particularly, to a power rail and guidebeam assembly for a xe2x80x9cpeople moverxe2x80x9d or other electrically powered vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rail systems utilizing electrical energy conducted by the rails themselves are becoming increasingly popular for use in mass transit systems. Such rail systems are now frequently found in large metropolitan airports for moving people between terminals or from terminals to parking areas. These rail systems often employ electrically powered vehicles such as people movers. Rail guided vehicles, such as people movers, are typically xe2x80x9cguidedxe2x80x9d or steered by a guidebeam which is also referred to as a guide rail. It is common for these vehicles to have a guide-frame that follows the guidebeam which steers the vehicle. The guide-frame includes a plurality of downward depending guide wheel assemblies that provide the physical interface between the guidebeam and the guide-frame of the vehicle. Electrical energy is transmitted from the guidebeam to the vehicle to power the vehicle. The guidebeam is secured to a roadway surface or xe2x80x9cguidewayxe2x80x9d. In general, the people mover or other electrically powered vehicle, the guidebeam and the guideway complete a vehicle transportation system.
In prior art vehicle transportation systems, the guidebeam is typically positioned within a depression or xe2x80x9cguidebeam pitxe2x80x9d formed between two laterally spaced concrete tracks. The concrete tracks are supported on the guideway surface. The people mover or other vehicle utilized in the system generally includes two pairs of resilient and laterally spaced main wheels that travel on the laterally spaced concrete tracks. In addition, the vehicle generally includes a guide-frame having several depending guide wheel assemblies that cooperate with the guidebeam to steer the vehicle. The guidebeam is usually an I-beam having a central vertical web. Guide wheels on the guide wheel assemblies are arranged horizontally with respect to the ground such that the guide wheels cooperate with the vertical web of the I-beam. The guidebeam may have power rails attached thereto that supply electrical power to the vehicle. The vehicle usually includes power rail collectors that interact with the power rails attached to the guidebeam to provide electrical power to the people mover or other similar electrically powered vehicle.
The prior art arrangement discussed hereinabove is well-known and conventional in the art. It suffers from the disadvantage that the concrete tracks and the intermediate guidebeam pit are expensive to construct. In addition, the electrical supply equipment for the vehicle, such as the power rails, is attached to the guidebeam. As stated previously, the guidebeam is located within the guidebeam pit formed between the concrete tracks. Dirt and debris unavoidably accumulate in and around the guidebeam, which tends to interfere with the electrical supply equipment that powers the vehicle. A typical prior art vehicle transportation system in which an electrically powered vehicle is powered and guided by a guidebeam located in a guidebeam pit is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,770 to Segar. A similar arrangement is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,452 also to Segar. Other pertinent patents in the field include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,299 to Kilburg; U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,400 to Burg et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,962 to Burg et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,514 to Bommart.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a power rail and guidebeam assembly that may be incorporated into a vehicle transportation system which results in reduced construction costs. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a power rail and guidebeam assembly for a vehicle transportation system that is less susceptible to interference caused by the accumulation of dirt or moisture on the guidebeam.
The present invention is a power rail and guidebeam assembly for conveying electric power to vehicles guided by the guidebeam. The assembly includes a guidebeam having an H-shaped body. The body of the guidebeam is defined by two flanges that are interconnected by a web. A mounting bracket is secured to the web. The mounting bracket has a base and at least one ear. A power rail is connected to the at least one ear of the mounting bracket. The power rail is electrically insulated from the guide beam by the mounting bracket. The guide beam is preferably configured to be grounded to earth.
The mounting bracket may have a Y-shaped body and include two spaced apart ears. The ears of the mounting bracket may each have a power rail connected thereto. The assembly may include a plurality of mounting brackets. At least one of the mounting brackets may be fixed to the power rail by a pin passing through the power rail and the at least one ear of the mounting bracket. The body of the power rail is preferably made of aluminum. The body of the power rail may be C-shaped and define a recess configured to receive the at least one ear of the mounting bracket. The body of the power rail may define a collector opening configured to receive a power contact from an electrically powered vehicle. A collective shoe contact surface may be positioned in the collector opening and be attached to the body of the power rail. The collector shoe contact surface is preferably configured to engage the power contact from the electrically powered vehicle.
The power rail may include an electrically insulating cover made of PVC. A web of the guidebeam preferably defines a plurality of holes and the base of the mounting bracket preferably defines at least one hole. A fastener may pass through the at least one hole in the base of the mounting bracket and one of the holes defined in the web such that the mounting bracket is secured to the web of a guidebeam.
The assembly may further include a plurality of power rails positioned in end-to-end relationship with adjacent power rails connected by a rail joint. The rail joint preferably extends between the adjacent power rails and is positioned within the recess defined by the body of the respective adjacent power rails. The rail joint may include a strip portion and a body portion connected to the strip portion. The body portion is preferably expandable by expansion members positioned within the body portion. Preferably, at least two adjacent power rails are connected by an expansion joint that permits longitudinal expansion between the two adjacent power rails. The expansion joint preferably includes an arrangement for providing electrical continuity between the two adjacent power rails. A power connector assembly may be connected to the body portion of the rail joint assembly by a pair of elongated coupling members. The power connector assembly is configured to provide direct current power to the power rails.
The present invention is also a vehicle transportation system. The vehicle transportation system includes a vehicle having a vehicle body and a plurality of driving wheels connected to the vehicle body. A guide-frame is attached to the vehicle body and has a plurality of depending guide wheels and a power contact. The power rail and guidebeam assembly, as discussed hereinabove, preferably coacts with the guide wheels. The vehicle may be positioned along a vertical axis passing through the web. The web may extend along an axis transverse to the vertical axis. In particular, the web may extend along a horizontal axis. The vehicle transportation system may further include a guideway along which the vehicle travels. The guidebeam is preferably secured to the guideway and the driving wheels of the vehicle preferably contact the guideway surface.
Further details and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description, in conjunction with the drawings, wherein like parts are designated with identical reference numerals and similar parts are designated with primed reference numerals.